saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hao
is a player of Sword Art Online, one of the four principal (and the final) antagonists in Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades and one of the principal antagonists in Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. He was formerly the second in command, and later leader of Guardians of Darkness. After the clearing of SAO, he became an New ALO player and the the Leader of The Supreme Legion. Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online: He has black hair and yellow golden eyes, his most distictive characteristic, are his golden eyes, that give him a demon-like appearence. He uses a long black overcoat with gold details and matching pants and boots, as well as a red undershirt and red fingerless gloves. After obteinig Skeith his left eye eflected on the user is the appearance of the left eye of the user, which always glows and leaves a visible color trail in the air over the eye while Skeith is in use. Hao's color was dark orange, matching his golden eyes. ALfheim Online Avatar: The Supreme King's avatar does not differ from his SAO avatar, and therefore, whit his his real life appearence. He is a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. To signify his position as the Supreme King, he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown. The armor is made of the same materiaof of Galant's Aegis Armor, meaning it can easily endure strikes of a Hellkarium weapon. The symbol protuding out of his helmet can also be placed covering his face, as he can see though the holes like "eyes" on it. Still, it is very strange for him to use it. While on battle, he removes the spikes, the cape, the black cape covering his knees, the helmet, and also the spiked collar, to move much faster, as if he was not wearing an armor at all. Personality Hao displays a keen, inteligent, power hungry attitude, capable of achiving the task of becomming the King of Aincrad by any cost. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world of ALO, even superior to the AEsirs. However, he does not underestimate anyone, specialy upon field of battle. Besides his arrogance, he displace a sence of honor, and respect for those who proves themselves worthy of it and/or those that are close to him. He is also a keen strategist and inteligence, reasons he has became the second in command in the Guardians of Darkness, and later, the leader of the most powerful guild in ALO. He also has a profound sense of justice and believes that nobody is above punishment (specialy when they have made an offence direclty to him). Hao is also a master obscuring all what he does, shouding his moves in deception, making him very umpredictible, able to easily distance himself from conflict but at the same time being dangerously close to it. He is able to quietly manipulate others into doing things for him. His intelligence alone makes him a dangerous enemy. He holds that every great weapon or trasure of the world belongs to him, a reason one of his goals is to obtain Excaliber, the strongest sword in the ALO-SAO universe Background Nothing is known about Hao, but the fact that he has a smaller brother and a cousin, who is also trapped in SAO . Relationships SAO Ishi Hao began to relation with Pendragon Court, and Ishi is his contact. Hao knowns he is not much trusted, neither by Ishi nor any other of their guild, due to he knows to much about Skieth and its past, and that makes him suspicious. Still they need him, becouse he knows much more than others. It is unknown why he began relationships with them, while being an enemy, and it seems that not even Kamui knows. Hao himslef has admiration toawards his skills, and the fact that he is a blade master, still, he recognices him as a trouble in his plans. Ishi was tricked by Hao into killing Kamui before Hao stole Skeith from him and stabbed him in the chest, leaving him for dead. Kamui ' Hao holds hatred toward Kamui for reasons that aren't completely revealed. It is known that Hao is scheming behind Kamui's back, but to that end it is unclear. He was successful in tricking Ishi into killing Kamui, therefore assuming the leadership of The Guardians of Darkness for himself. 'Asuka Hao just knew Asuka as the girl that was allways close to Ishi. He did not had much words with her. Still, he knows the close bonds between her and Ishi, and suspectes that she might be looking for him. New ALO Galant They never cossed paths in SAO, still Hao knew of Galant's deeds and achivements. He developed respect pretty much as he did with Yamato and Ishi. He had nothing to do with Mordread's and Kamui's killing the Royal Knights, nor did the knew. Combat Prowess Hao is a much skilled swordman, fighing with just one sword or in hand-to-hand combat. His sword abiltities make him the second best warrior of the Guardian of Darkness, only bested by his leader Kamui. He is willing to risk everything even his own body or pain for the achiving of victory, at any costs. Therefore his "signature attack" is, if he is, or has been disarmed, grab the sword intended to stab him from the blade with both hands. Then span, making hte sword slip from the fingers of his oponent, and impaling him with his own sword in the chest. There is but one way of eluding the attack. Performing this atack requires a high level endurance to pain due to he must grab the sword from the blade, even so that Hao's fells pain by side-effects of Skeith. Hao also regurarly trains with his men. Testing them and their strenght, and, at the same time, testing and powering up his own. While doing this, he uses heavy swords, tring to improve even further his speed. After obteining his unique skill, Supreme Weapon, Hao's level of power easily matches the strongest players of SAO. He can shoot weapons out of nothing, has (presumbly) unlimited weapons inside of it, and further more, he can wield any type of weapon, and has mastered the use of any of them. He is skilled either with one or two: swords, spears, daggers, hammers, maces, axes, scythes, shields, halabards, bow and arrow, etc...Still, Hao prefers to dual weild swords in a level of power that is not matched with ease. Besides, he can absove weapons from defeated player, to add it to his "treasures". In New ALO, he begans wearing an armor to signify his status as king, and trained himself to move as fast as if he was not wearing an armor at all. Tactical Abilities Hao is also a skilled, intelligent and highly cunning tactician who, unlike his officers and high-ranking soldiers, does not adhere to typical tactics and traditions, making a more flexible strategist. And he does not underestimate his opponets at all, neither he overestimates himself. His tactics are a mirror reflection of the strategies used by lords of war of actual history, thought he relies mostly on the Roman Republic/Empire. He is such a strong tactician that he managed to orchestrate the entire war between Pendragon Court and The Guardians of Darkness without being caught, and successfully tricked Ishi into killing Kamui and taking leadership of The Guardians of Darkness while leaving both Ishi and Pendragon Court to be killed, walking of with Skeith in his possession. The combination of bold umpredictible strategy and his skill upon field on battle make Hao a fearsome oponnent. One, no one would wish to face upon field of battle. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 72 *'HP:' 16922 Main Equipment *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword) *Red Amulet *Medorach(One handed Straight Sword) Skills End Game Sword Art Online *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' N/A Main Equipment *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword) *Red Amulet *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Medorach(One handed Straight Sword) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halabard) *Secace(One Handed Straight Sword) *Bakuzan(Katana) *Durendal(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gram(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gae Buidhe(One/Two Handed Spear) *Gae Dearg(One/Two Handed Spear) *Vajra(One/two Handed Trident) *Sleipnir(Horse) Skills New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 100 *'HP:' 20000 *'MP:' None Main Equipment *Blutgang (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword - Given to his second-in-command) *Medorach(One handed Straight Sword) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halabard) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword) *Secace(One Handed Straight Sword) *Bakuzan(Katana) *Durendal(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gram(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gae Buide(One/Two Handed Spear) *Gae Derg(One/Two Handed Spear) *Vajra(One/two Handed Trident) *Sleipnir(Horse) *Unknown quantity of weapons. Skills Notable Achievements *Obtaing Skieth, alongside his unique skill. *First player that did not lose his sanity, because of Skieth. *Leader of the Guardians of Darkness. *Owner of the Sacred sword, Blutgang. *Owner of the Sacred Spear, Gungnir. *Leader of the strongest guild in ALO. Gallery Quotes *''"Gentlemen, the hour is upon us. We must make ready our dark forces, and ride forth, to slaughter our ennemies. All those who oppose me, shall die.―'''Hao ' *''"NOW YOU SHALL FACE YOUR FINAL DESESPERATION, MONGREL! SUPREME WEAPON!"―'''Hao '''to Ishi *“You suspected, yes. In fact, you’ve nearly blown my cover quite a few times. But you should know that I plan for every contingency. That’s why, despite all your skill and ability. You fall just the same.”''―'Hao '''to Ishi *"Come, Iskandar. And you shall behold what a true king is capable of. Uniting the wills and dreams from 2000 player under you command and the flag of conquest. Your abilities and leadership are truely formidable, I aprice your effort. Yet, you seem to do not undertand, that those dreams end, once the dreamer, awakes. Therefore, it was inebitable that I would stand in your way, King of Conquerors. Now you shall face the end of your stupid dream. I personaly, the Supreme King, shall end it and shatter it untill there is nothing left!"―'''Hao '''to Iskandar *"For the glory of my legions."―'''Hao ' *''"A man's true enemy is dobut. A thing i will not carry into battlle."―'''Hao' *''"Let your death serve me as entertainment, Mongrel."―'''Hao' *''"Greed is but a word jealous men inflict upon the ambitious."―'Hao *"A wise man turns rival into valued ally. Make peace, and enjoy in glorious light."―'Hao *"That belongs to me! The King! Anyone that touches the King's treasures: Dies, mongrel."―'''Hao' *''"Knowledge and patience, the only counter to greater skill."―'''Hao' *''"I will sharp my skills and yours into deadly edge. In advance of facing a worthy opponent."―'''Hao' Music Theme Trivia *Hao is based on Marcus Crassus, The Supreme King and Gilgamesh. **Both voice actors of Hao, are the the ones of The Supreme King (Kenn) and Gilgamesh(Tomokazu Seki). ***Haos voice is pronouced by both actors at the same time. * The name Hao, in japanesse, is the modification of the word King(王,ō). *In Roman Republican literature and epigraphy, an imperator was a magistrate with imperium. But also, mainly in the later Roman Republic and during the late Republican civil wars, imperator was the honorific title assumed by certain military commanders. After an especially great victory, an army's troops in the field would proclaim their imperator, an acclamation necessary for a general to apply to the Senate for a triumph. After being acclaimed imperator, the victorious general had a right to use the title after his name until the time of his triumph, where he would relinquish the title as well as his imperium. **Imperator was also the antecedent for the modern word, Emperor. *Hao had studied Skeith extensively, and therefore knew much more about it than even Yamato does, even figuring out how to capture Skeith directly from another player. He planned to capture Skeith for himself, using Ishi to do so, ending up stealing Skeith directly from Ishi and containing it within an amulet, which is used to suppress the mind-altering effects of Skeith to keep his sanity. Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Leader Category:Guild Member Category:Unique Skill User Category:Members of the Guardians of Darkness Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Members of The Supreme Legion Category:Character